In The Lions Den
by cece1090
Summary: After being thrown off to Tanya at the physical age of six, Nessie has to return home 212 years later when a crisis hits the Cullens. But when Nessie falls in love, all hell breaks loose and the trust destroyed threatens to tear their family apart. Dark.
1. Prologue: Numb

So I started writing this story a while back, and life happened! Funny how that works. Anyways, so I'm starting again, I've grown as a writer since then learned a little, grieved a little and become better. So I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

Prologue

* * *

><p>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you

Linkin Park

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you lost your minds! Did it ever occur to you that I can't leave the pack? To send her all the way to Canada is the next thing to killing me! To killing us!" Jacob's voice boomed through the house and for the first time I was not afraid of the anger literally shaking out of him. <em>

_They were pulling him away from me and it felt as if part of me was being ripped away. I was bleeding from a wound that I believed would fully never heal. As Edward fought me into Tanya's arms I screamed, kicked, and bit. _

"_Please! No Daddy, don't let her take me! Don't let her take me from Jacob! Please!" I wailed hopelessly. _

_I stretched my arms out to Jacob, my savior. He ran, but Tanya ran faster and eventually lost him. She shushed and cooed me into calm state. When we reached the car, shoved me into the back seat with Laurent and jumped into the driver's seat. The engine roared and she peeled out. After a while I stopped struggling, knowing that it was all done in vain. I turned my body to the back rear window watching the open road swirling past us. _

_A wolf suddenly jumped out of nowhere and ran for the car. My heart starting racing knowing my savior was coming to save me. Tanya saw him and cursed under her breath and starting driving faster. The wolf ran and ran until his body collapsed on the pavement and a howl erupted from his body. He didn't save me._

_When we reached the airport and started boarding the plane, Tanya spoke of pleasant things of our new life together._

"_I know you don't want to be with me now, but I promise you will love our family. You're going to love Quebec; it's like living in France. We will have to brush up your French speaking skills though! You're going to love it there I promise!" Tanya spoke enthusiastically._

_While she spoke of empty promises and all the things I was going to love, I knew better than to believe her. I saw the plane as my ticket into misery. I was shackled and bound and had no choice for myself. I looked out the window to the blackened skies and lightly pelting rain against the window. Jacob, my savior, he did not save me. He did not save me._

212 Years Later

That day, I swear, has been engraved into my memory, my mind for forever. How could I ever forget it? It was literally the worst day of my life. Jacob's face, his strong hands, his goofy smile, and his broad shoulders were starting to deteriorate from my mind. His appearance was slowly slipping away. 'If only I can remember his face, his eyes; then I will somehow keep my sanity from slipping away as well.'

I looked out my bedroom window to the rain pouring out the skies. The thunder crashed and lightning shocked against the black velvet blanket. It reminded me of the day Jacob was literally ripped from me. That wound had healed, even though I swore it never would. With time, everything eventually passes away. I couldn't even remember what my parents looked like anymore. I still had my gift, but I was so angry that I refused to relive my family back home. Not Jacob though, never Jacob.

Life had been pretty good here in Quebec and Tanya was an amazing mother. I trusted her with everything. She was such a happy person, yet I knew that on the inside she was dying as well. She always loved my father, and would continue to love him till the day she died. I can't help but be even more angry at Edward for doing that to her as well. He seemed to ruin everything he touched. I remember my mother even stated once he had ruined her with the pregnancy. She had never wanted me, and was too enthusiastic to finally rid herself of me.

I had no intention of ever seeing them again. The Volturi were more likely to be my family before I ever went back. I mean the rest of the family was ok I guess. Rose was always my favorite. Despite what everybody said about her being a bitch all the time, she was an incredible mother. I always felt sorry I guess for her never being able to have her own child. I had many happy memories with her.

"_Baby, don't jerk your head against me so much. If you do, It will only make brushing those obnoxious curls worse." Her voice sang._

_I turned and smiled at her lovingly as she slowly pulled the brush through my hair._

"_Aunt Rosie, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked shyly._

"_Of course baby! You're not only pretty your beautiful. You're like our family's personal little Aphrodite!" She cooed in my ear._

"_Who is Aphrodite Aunt Rosie?" I inquired._

"_She is the Greek Goddess of Beauty. But you know what I think?" She sang and she twisted me around to face her._

"_What?" _

"_I think you're a lot prettier than she was!" She said as she lightly tapped my nose._

"_Now let's finish brushing your hair so Aunt Alice doesn't come up here." She giggled._

Life was so much better when Aunt Rosie was there. My parents never once told me I was beautiful. They never made me feel much of anything really. Alice and Rose were always the ones who made sure I was emotionally taken care of. My parents were never mean actually; they just never paid much attention. I had the attention of everyone except from the very people I needed it from.

As I was just starting to think of Rose again, Tanya interrupted my thoughts by swinging the door open. There was a look of grief stricken on her face.

"Ness, we have to go now! There's been an emergency with the Cullens. Get your stuff quickly; we need to leave as soon as possible. Hurry!" She yelled.

"What's going on? What emergency?" I asked hastily.

"There's been a death in the family." She said.

"What! Who!" I yelled back.

There was a pause and her eyes looked absolutely broken. Surely it couldn't be my father. No, there was no way it could be my father!

"Esme."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

><p>The shock that hit me was like a boulder had rammed into my chest knocking the breath out of me. Esme was dead! How could that have happened? How could Carlisle ever <strong>let<strong> that happen? The questions racked and racked at my brain. _'My father must be devastated_.'

The pain was quickly overcome with dread when I realized that this meant we were going back to the Cullen's. _'I haven't seen the Cullen's for 212 years; how am I supposed to even go about that?_' These questions and worries weighed me down. One thing I knew for sure was, they were going to get a huge surprise when we got there. I was changed, no longer the same little Nessie they knew. My bronze curls had turned to a really dark chocolate brown, verging black and I was an adult now. My body is frozen at the age of 19, but I have been '19' for over 200 years.

I knew it was ultimately my choice to go or not, but I couldn't let Tanya go alone. No, I was going with her and the thought made me want to vomit. I could already feel the nausea sweep over my body. _'Oh my god, I am going to vomit!'_ I then ran for the toilet. As I sat on the cold floor vomiting in the toilet, Tanya made her way into the bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

I stared at her incrediously.

"No! Do I look okay?" I spit out.

Her eyes go wide at my outburst.

"Honestly, the family who ruined my life suddenly has a tragedy and I have to actually face them and you're asking me if I'm okay!" I say icily. "Perfect, just fucking well peachy keen." I finish rudely.

She simply rolls her eyes at my childish rant. "Is it really necessary to use that word?" She says with her hands on her hips.

I just stare at her dumbstruck. That's all she has to say?

"Naturally, I go off about the family who ruined me and the only thing you have to say is your distaste for my colorful language." I snicker.

She takes a deep breath obviously trying to calm down and probably me too.

"Honey I know this is going to be hard for you, but this is your family and they need you right now. Think of how they must all be feeling at this moment, especially Carlisle. Besides, Carlisle has been nothing but nice to you, he made sure you had every opportunity that he could give you. I know you never saw him or talked to him, but he called nearly every day about you. Just try to put yourself in their shoes for a while. I promise we'll leave as soon as possible because I do understand this is going to be quite difficult for you. Also, look at the bright side; you'll get to see Jacob again." She sang.

I knew she was right and that was the worst part about it. I slowly raised myself off the floor facing her. Her face told me she was nervous about going, and I knew just why she was. She had to face Edward again, and that was going to hurt, especially seeing him with Bella.

"Alright, I'll go. Don't expect this to change anything though. My parents threw me off and I have no intention of ever rebuilding that relationship again." I said coldly.

Her face fell slightly and I could tell this disappointed her some way.

"Ness look, you're going to have to get over that. That happened a long time ago and I'm sure they want a second chance. Just promise me you will at least try to be civil. I am very aware of the fact you're an adult and make your own decisions, but please try. We do not need to make this any harder for Carlisle than possible." Tanya pleaded.

I studied her and realized that I had to do this. I needed to do this, or else I would be nothing but a coward. Yes, I hated them. I hated them for what they did to me. They ruined any chance of happiness I had with them, or at least had with Jacob. What would have become with Jacob now? _'Has he forgotten me?_' I shook my head knowing known of it mattered now.

"I promise you I will try to be civilized with this family, but what I cannot promise is how I respond to my parents. I hope I will be able to refrain myself from doing something irresponsible, yet I do not know how I will react. That is all I can say now." I said slowly.

Tanya just nodded and said nothing. She quietly left the bathroom and I quickly left as well. I walked to my room to get ready. I rummaged through my closet trying to find something appropriate for the visitation. I decided on a lavender blouse with a high wasted black skirt that came right above the knee. I settled on black pumps with a bow on the top. Tanya once told me I inherited Alice's sense of fashion and was too high maintenance, on the other hand though, I was an attorney; I needed to look well put together. Well, maybe I did go overboard a couple of times. But hey, what's the harm in liking designer? I walked over to my vanity table and picked up a pair of pink diamond studs.

When I looked in the mirror I realized my hair needed serious attention. I quickly ran to the bathroom and ran a curling iron through it and tousled it. My hair was really long and thick and needed attention frequently. I saw that I looked presentable and skipped that make-up. I rarely ever needed to wear it; my face was flawless and I had naturally red lips. I then went back to my room and packed my things.

As I was walking out the door I grabbed my Coach purse and met Tanya downstairs. Tanya looked absolutely stunning as well.

"I have say mom, you really know how to make an appearance!" I said.

"Well, you know with Alice and Rosalie being there, I can't just show up looking as if I just rolled out of bed. But it seems you know everything about making appearances as well." She sang as she quirked an eyebrow after scanning my outfit.

"Well, you know us. We can't help but be this way. Let's go before we're late and miss our plane." I sang back to her.

"Hold on a second, aren't you going to call Nicholas? I mean we are leaving for some time." She inquired.

"Nicholas will be here when I return. Besides it's not like things have gotten serious between us yet anyway. I did call the firm though, and Brandon said I could be gone as long as needed. So everything is okay. But seriously Mom, we really need to leave or we are actually going to be late." I said as I rushed her out the door.

We decided to use her car since we were leaving it behind at the airport. We both had nice cars hers was a red Jaguar XKR Convertible and mine was a red Pontiac Solstice GXP coupe. I have to say I have absolutely no complaints with taking her car. As soon as I closed my door, her foot slammed on the pedal and threw the car into reverse. She sped all the way to Victoria International Airport.

That was the newest place we are living in is Victoria, Canada. I have to say that I really like it here and won't be happy when we have to move again. As Tanya sped, somehow amazingly, she never got a ticket. We arrived at the airport checked our luggage and found our way to the terminal. The airport was so crowded it was almost suffocating. We barely made it the terminal before the plane almost left. They quickly ushered us to the plane and we took our seats in first class. Tanya always traveled in style and riding on an airplane was no different. As we got comfortable the annoying narration about safety and what not came on. As I was tuning out the voice it occurred to me that I had no idea where the Cullen's lived anymore.

"Tanya, where exactly are we going?" I inquired.

"New York City. That's where they finally settled." She said.

"Alice must be thrilled." I scoffed.

"Obviously, I really don't care as long as she doesn't pull me into one of her shopping trips." Tanya answered in a huff.

"I think I would like shopping with Alice. It would give me some space. Plus, Alice is always fun." I said.

"It doesn't matter, so make sure you see enough of the family to not be rude." Tanya responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

The conversation stayed quiet after that. Tanya pretended to be asleep so the stewardess wouldn't bother her. I just stared out of the window, anxious of what was to come. My thoughts were interrupted when the stewardess asked me what I would like to drink.

"Just a Dr. Pepper please." I said kindly.

The man across the aisle stared at me curiously, before actually making a comment.

"You know, their Pomegranate Royale is quite good." The man said.

He looked like any other ordinary wealthy man. He was dressed in Prada black suit with a white, button down oxford and a turquoise tie. His hair had a slight curl to it and was very dark. His eyes were bright blue. I had to say, he was very attractive. He flashed a smile to me that was almost perfect.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for that really. Actually, I'm refraining from alcohol at the moment." I said.

"Ah, come on. Everyone needs a little break every now and then to relax. Where are you headed to?" He asked.

"New York City, you?" I asked.

"South Carolina. So what brings you to New York City?" He said.

"I have a funeral to attend to. To be honest with you, I'd rather stay at home but my sister insists that I go." I said.

"Oh, I see. I am very sorry for your loss." He said softly.

"Well, I didn't know the person very well so it's not too bad." I said.

There was a momentary silence and right as I was about to go over my depositions, the man spoke up again.

"So, is that your sister, the one sleeping?" he inquired.

"Yes, her name is Tanya." I said. I could hear her shift, and I knew she was starting to listen.

"Well, you two are very beautiful ladies if you don't mind me saying." He spoke flirtatiously.

This man was starting to annoy me, and I was happy when the pilot announced we where landing soon. I pretended to wake Tanya up.

"Hey, Tanya. Time to wake up. We're here." I spoke softly.

She stirred and slowly sat up. I swore when it came to acting, she was the master.

"Are we there already?" She sang.

"Yes, we're landing in a few minutes." I spoke back.

"So the notorious sleeping sister finally awakes." The man spoke.

Tanya just rolled her eyes and ignored him, then quickly turned her attention to me.

"When we land we're renting a car. What kind should we get?" Tanya asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Bugatti Veyron." I responded coyly.

"Are you kidding? You know how much that would cost?" She said in shocked voice.

"Oh, but it's such a beauty sissy!" I said back.

"Love it!"

"A complete must!" I squealed back.

The man across from us just sat there with his mouth gaping open. I had a hard time not laughing. The plane landed roughly and we quickly deboarded. We made our way to the car rental leaving our luggage in baggage claim a little longer.

"So, I'm starving. Can we drive through somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Where do you want to eat?" She responded.

"Wendy's sounds good at the moment. I'm really craving a jr. bacon cheeseburger at the moment." I said.

"Wendy's it is."

We approached the rental place and rang the bell for assistance. A rather short lady walked up to the counter with a scowl on her face.

"Whatya want?" She asked.

"I would like to rent a Dodge Demon Sunset please." Tanya responded smoothly.

The lady just looked at us for a moment with her eyes wide.

"Is there a problem?" Tanya asked.

"Uh… no. No problem at all miss! One Dodge Demon Sunset coming up!" The woman quickly said.

We paid for the car, got the keys and went to get our luggage. We walked out of the airport and got into the car. Tanya seemed in awe. '_I swear, my mother has a higher obsession with cars than Edward_!'

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Tanya said excitedly.

She then slammed her foot on gas pedal and the car all but flew. We were going at a death speed flying down the interstate. When we arrived at the Cullen's house my anxiety became doubled. We parked the car right outside the house. The house itself was amazing, much like the one back in forks. It was a two story with very large windows. The house was very spacious.

"Are you coming?" Tanya spoke.

"I need a minute. You go ahead, tell them I'll be inside in a moment." I said quietly.

"Alright honey, just don't take too long." She said softly as she got out of the car.

I saw her make her way to the door and Alice greeted her. Alice hadn't changed at all since I remembered her last. _'Come on Ness, you can handle this. You deal with criminals and murderers all the time. You can do this_.' I shook my head and got out of the car.

"Well, this is it." I said to myself.

I walked slowly and confidently to the door. '_Oh god! Maybe I can't do this! No, I have to do this!'_ I reached for the knob, held my head high and opened to door. I heard voices coming out from where I presumed the living room. I quietly made my way over.

Tanya was speaking and hugging everyone. My eyes immediately went to Edward and Bella. They seemed absolutely devastated. Alice was hanging on to Jasper and he was speaking in her ear. Emmet was holding Rosalie and whispering sweet things to her. I scanned the room for Carlisle and couldn't find him. '_Where is he? And how am I to deal with all this_?' As soon as the thought slipped, Edward's head snapped to me. His eyes grew and he gripped Bella's arm. At this small gesture everyone looked directly at me. Tanya quickly came over. She grabbed my hand and gave me this look of 'it's time to deal with this.' We walked over to Alice and Jasper first.

"Oh my gosh Nessie! You've grown so much! How are you?" Alice chirped.

"I'm fine; Tanya and I are doing quite well. I am sorry for your loss. I know I didn't know her well, but I know what she meant to you, and for that I am sorry Alice." I said sincerely.

"Well Esme meant a lot to everyone. It's just so hard to know she's gone now." She said quietly.

"How is Carlisle handling all of this?" I asked.

"He's not taking it well. He locks himself up in his office most days when he's home from work. We haven't seen much of him since the attack." She said.

"Alice, I don't want to seem insincere, but what exactly happened to Esme?" I asked.

Alice was quiet for a moment and her face fell slightly. I saw her grip Jasper's hand.

"We're not exactly sure. Edward was the one who found her first. We were coming home from school when Edward called us. When we got there, our house was wrecked and the charred remains of Esme were scattered on the floor in the library. I found Edward lying on the floor, covered in ashes, clutching to the remains crying out in agony. I then called Carlisle immediately and told him to come home at once. When he got there, he threw everyone out of the room and I heard thunderous crashing. Carlisle eventually left to his office and shut himself up in it. The library was completely destroyed." There was a slight pause before she continued.

"Esme was murdered." She said in a chilling voice.

Alice continued to speak, but all I could hear was "Esme was murdered." The words whispered in my ears chilling me to the bone. Vampires were supposed to be invisible, indestructible. And now there was a vampire in the security of her home murdered.

"Who Alice?" I demanded.

"We don't know." She responded quietly.

I could tell everyone was acted anxious, probably due to the fact everyone had to watch their backs. If a vampire purposely killed Esme, then that meant the entire Cullen coven was endangered. You had to be careful, or you could be next. An overwhelming urge, like an instinct of a predator stalking the prey, swept through me. '_I have to get out of here!_' With that thought I went to the door. I walked over to Tanya and told her I needed air and the keys. She gave me a skeptical look, but then handed me the keys. I then briskly headed for the door.

"Excuse me young lady, but where do you think you're going?" A sharp voice cut through me.

I slowly turned, and to my agitation was face to face with Bella.

"Well if that was any of your business I might've told you, but considering that it's not I believe I'm going to be leaving now." I spoke harshly.

"You cannot speak to me that way, I am your mother and you are a Cullen and you are **NOT** leaving this house, do you understand?" She retorted.

I got really close to her face and spoke very slowly and harshly.

"In case you have not noticed, but I am well over 200 years old and am an adult. I make my own choices and how DARE you have the audacity to not only attempt to exercise authority over me but also say you're my mother. You might have given birth to me, but you are NOT my mother. Do we have an understanding?"

I looked down at her hand wrapped around my arm. Her eyes smoldered and she glared into mine.

"Love, let her go." A soft voice spoke.

I saw Edward behind her and she slowly unraveled her hand. They both looked at me and it sparked anger again for them to be able to be so affectionate with each other, and yet never shared the same with me. I quickly threw open the door and left.

LATER

* * *

><p>I quietly walked back into the house and started to find Tanya. I had no idea where I was suppose to stay, considering I was the only one in the house needing sleep. As I walked past the kitchen I heard a noise and decided to check it out. My lips curled revealing my razor, sharp teeth. I crouched a little trying to gain a defensive advantage, not know what would lie ahead. I slowly entered the kitchen, ready to attack whatever was luring in the kitchen. Suddenly a strange, sickly smell entered my nostrils. My advantage was blown due to a sudden, human weakness: my stomach. The growl echoed throughout the kitchen, alerting no other than my father. The strange scene I then witnessed was the mighty Edward, my father, eating….ice cream?<p>

"What are you doing?" I demanded completely bewildered that he was eating- ice cream!

"Uh, well I call this comfort food. This is the only thing left from my humanity." He spoke quietly.

"You're a vampire. You're not even supposed to be able to eat human food! I even have to force myself to consume that human garbage!" I practically yelled.

"Shh! Would you like to bring the entire family in here? I do get nauseated when I eat it, and usually vomit shortly after. What you have to understand is that it is the only thing I cling to when I need to feel human again." He spoke sadly

"Oh, well I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise." I said.

"This is nothing compared to when I left your mother like an idiot. I ate this stuff nearly every day. Thankfully when she saved me, that was all the humanity I needed. To think that _dog_ had his devious aims all over my Bella. It disgusted me to even think of him with-

He paused and looked at me. I knew exactly how he was about to finish that statement. I almost retorted, but was really too tired to care.

"Speaking of _Jacob_, where is that dog anyways? I would think he would be here by now." I asked

There was a silence and Edward looked down to his ice cream and took a rather large spoonful and ate it. He continued to eat his stupid ice cream while avoiding me.

"Look, where is Jacob!" I demanded this time with an agitated voice.

"Uh, Bella, darling. Can you come here?" Edward's voice rang out.

What could possibly be so important to bring that 'highbrow' in here? As soon as I thought it, Edward snarled.

"Is she back yet?" She sang.

"Yes, that's not why I need you though. Unless you want the entire household down here, would you please get in here." He responded still glaring at me, almost daring me to think that again.

I watched as she came into the room, and I stiffened a little bit.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I, uh... need you to help me answer the inevitable questions regarding our daughter." He spoke quietly.

"Oh, okay. Do you really think this is the best time to start this?" She glanced towards Carlisle's office door.

At this point I was exhausted and just wanted a simple answer.

"Look, could you please just tell me wherever Jacob is? I just want to know?" I said while yawning.

There was a penetrating silence cutting between Bella and Edward. Something they didn't want me to know. I just glared at the two of them, my eyes demanding an answer.

"He's no longer with us." Bella spoke.

"So you mean he moved on from your coven? I mean I thought he could never leave the pack." I said.

"No, Ness. You misunderstand; he's gone, as in never coming back." Edward said.

Slowly the realization of what he just told me starting to sink in. Jacob, my Jacob was…dead?

"What! When? How?" I demanded.

"It was 50 years after you left. He never handled the distance well. He quit phasing and slowly grew old and died. I guess he didn't fight it much." Bella said softly.

"What! This...this...this is _YOUR _fault! You killed him!" I screamed.

All reason, all self-control left. All I wanted in that moment was to rip my mother's throat out.

"Listen, Ness please! We didn't know he'd handle that way! We pleaded with him for you!" Bella said unyielding.

"Because of you two, my life and his was ruined! You ruin everything! Why did you even let me live! Why didn't you kill me when I almost killed you!" I screamed.

"Ness, shhh! You'll wake Carlisle, and trust me you don't want to do that. Let's continue this in the morning please." Edward spoke, silently begging.

I was not going to let this wait till morning. This was Jacob, and he's dead because of them. Because they're jealous of us!

"No! I am not letting this go! We are going to finish this! How could ever take away from me the only thing left for me to cling to! How dare you!" I spat.

By this time the entire Cullen family, aside from Carlisle, was in the kitchen. Then Edward snapped his head up toward Jasper the moment a feeling of calm starting coming down.

"Stay out of this! Ness, be quiet! We honestly didn't know! I could never let you have be with him. You did not know him! It could never have worked!" He spoke loudly.

"No! You never even gave it a chance! 'It could never have worked' in case you forgot, you and Bella should have never been together either. You left her out in a forest to die!" I screamed back.

I then noticed my mother sat down with a pained expression painted on her face. I didn't care, and that's what scared me the most. I quickly turned my attention towards Edward when he harshly leaned across the table and got into my face.

"Don't you DARE-" he yelled with his anger overwhelming his speech.

"Or what! What are you going to- I was about to finish when I heard a roar come from the entry way of the kitchen.

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU- " my body was half-leaned across the table with my hand face down from where I hit it.

Carlisle's eyes immediately connected with mine and suddenly an entrancing terror overwhelmed me. He continued to look into my eyes as if boring into my soul. He then quickly snapped out of it, his eyes turned black and he stumbled backward. My body was paralyzed where it was. He stumbled back into his office as in a trance. The window clicked and that was the only sound left reverberating through the house.

Some enticing instinct made me want to follow, like the moth to the flame; yet instinct does not control me.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

_My legs were carrying me into unknown places; all I could see was trees. I knew I was running from something, but what it was I did not know. The trees were swaying in the dark casting shadows and all the while blurring my vision. I could hear the footsteps behind me lightly dancing across the dirt though sounding to my impending doom. My breathing became shallow and my lungs started to burn and finally hid behind a large tree. Breathing in and out, in and out 'dear god let it not find me!' In and out, in and out not making a noise. _

_Then suddenly a figure pinned me to that tree, and I could not escape. My eyes fluttered open in fear and I saw a pair of hungry, red eyes. The man standing in front of me was Carlisle. His face was inches from mine and his eyes said everything words could not. He seductively leaned his red lips to mine and kissed me fiercely. It felt as if the world had opened up to me. The way his lips moved against mine was indescribable, so incredible I suddenly wanted more. _

_Fear was overcome with lust, kissing a man who wanted nothing but my blood. He then caressed my cheek, my chin and all the way down to my neck with his lips. When he kissed my neck, I could feel warmth moving out of me. This man was killing me, just like he intended in the first place. All I could do was moan. How could something so sick, so wrong feel so right? I gave myself over to him, letting him take all he needed. Of all the ways to die, this surely had to be the best. As I felt myself leaving my body a jolt happened-_

"Oh my god!" I screamed quietly.

That was by far the most disturbing erotic dream I had ever had. I should be afraid, afraid to go back to sleep. A vampire was killing me mercilessly and yet somehow it was a sick beautiful thing that unfolded. Even I should expect better from myself. They way his eyes looked into mine hours before still unraveled me. It sent chills down my spine and yet it was the most sensual experience I had ever shared before with a man. I mean sure I had been intimate before with a man, but this-this was just unlike anything before. The man had me undone with just a single moment. My impulse was to search for him, but I knew better. I needed to go back to sleep, yet after that dream sleeping was impossible. I had never been too keen on sleeping anyways.

When a person sleeps they're so vulnerable, anything could happen at that moment and it could kill you. As a half-vampire, I gave my security to the others putting my trust in them to protect me if anything were to happen. I did not like that, it makes me feel powerless. If there was anything in the world I hated, it was being powerless. When I my parents casted me off, I could do nothing. My whole life was dictated before me. Even being with Jacob was dictated. I was done with my life not being my own. I was changed and no longer the little Nessie they all once knew. I was beautiful but on the inside I was barely keeping myself together. I had to be strong or I might lose myself.

I got out of bed and decided to go downstairs to find something to eat. I quickly walked over to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. My hair was in a messy bun almost falling out and my clothes were not much better. I was wearing lounge pants and a tank. I decided that it didn't matter since none of them would be downstairs anyhow. I quietly walked down the stairs. If I didn't know anything about my mother, I knew this: a total klutz. Thankfully that was something I didn't inherit from her.

As I rounded the corner, I saw a man sitting slightly slumped over the grand piano. I couldn't exactly make out who was yet, but then the man sat up and lightly brought his fingers to the keys and starting playing. The music that came forth nearly took my breath away. It was soft and so utterly luscious. No doubt dark but there was a certain touch of sultriness to it like the way the moon reflects off the water. I nearly collapsed as my mind suddenly took me back to that wood, to that tree where he had me pinned with nowhere to go literally kissing the life out of me. Oh, I could feel his lips on me now moving, caressing, sucking, molding against my skin while putting me through pure ecstasy. A silent moan came forth in my little fantasy as I hooked my leg around him pulling him even closer to me. I tilted my head back against that tree and-

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A satiny voice purred in my ear.

The voice almost sent me over the edge. I knew it was him and I was paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear and paralyzed with lust. Something about him was going to be my end.

"Don't you think I am now old enough to decide whether to sleep or not?" I said slyly.

One thing I knew for sure is that he did not wrack my nerves to the point I couldn't speak. Oh, I was going to speak, to try to make him feel everything I just felt since being here.

"Well I don't know? You are still quite young." Said a voice that kissed my neck.

I had enough gumption to turn and face him and that's exactly what I did.

"Well, I'm not as young as I appear to be. And that fact, it changes things." I purred right back at him.

I looked straight into his eyes and I they were smoldering black. He may only want my blood but that was enough satisfaction for me. I leaned in ever so slowly to his ear and whispered:

"What? Can't find the words to say something back? Well, it doesn't matter anyhow. I am tired and I guess we'll just have to finish this conversation in the morning, won't we?" I said seductively.

He then suddenly grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Be careful little girl, playing with fire can burn you." He purred to me.

"We will see then, shall we?" I whispered.

I then wretched myself out of his grasp and started upstairs kind of pissed actually. I stopped and turned around noticing he was still there gazing upon me.

"Oh, and something to know, I am NOT a little girl kay? Just setting things straight." I sneered.

Then I went back to my room. I fell back on my bed nausea taking over. This was not good. I certainly got his attention-in every wrong way possible. I should be disgusted with him, yet when his mouth was so close to mine, it took everything within me to not kiss it. 'He only wants your blood Ness, he could never love you.'

Or could he?

I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

BTW: I love reviews and would appreciate a lot of them! The more reviews the better, it's the only way I know I still have your interest and to keep writing the story! So Review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

><p>Have you ever asked yourself "What the HELL is wrong with you?" Okay, this is exactly what I asked myself this morning. When I woke this morning I really thought that last night was a dream, more like a nightmare actually. This was Carlisle; I mean he would never be that unconventional, unless there was some hidden side of him that I caught a whiff of last night. If last night did happen, I don't really have a good excuse either. I was never this sensual before and I had never acted like downright whore before this.<p>

Okay, that's how I acted: a total, inexcusable, plain in sight slut; or just a sex-driven junkie. I was more respectable than that. So I have officially decided that last night didn't happen. It was all part of that horrid blood-sucking, dying in pleasure, completely turned-on dream. Yes, it was only a dream. With that decided I slowly rolled out bed and made my way to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror, I realized I looked like a total mess. I guess that's okay considering I just woke up. I turned on my curling iron and went back to my room to get my make-up bag while the iron heated up. When I found my bag, I went back to the bathroom. I picked up the iron and took medium sized sections curled it one by one. When I was finished I started on my make-up. I only put on blush and lip balm. I then flipped my head over and tousled my hair so it would loosely fall down past my shoulders. I put up my curling iron and zipped up my make-up bag, turned off the light and walked back to my room.

I had no idea what to wear so I went over to the closet and started to rummage through my clothing. Apparently Tanya unpacked my bag. This didn't really surprise much because she was still in the habit of doing things like that. I finally settle on a simple sleeveless white dress that fell right above the knee with a black belt around it. I slipped on my BCBG grey, cut-out heels and put in my magnolia shaped earrings. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything was good and decided it was. I have to say, the dress was quite stunning. It was simple and classy. I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. As I was walking down the stairs Alice was coming up.

"I have to say Ness; I must have had a good impression on you. You look amazing!" She said bubbly.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you and Rose always showing me what to wear when I was little." I said politely.

"Okay, I know this is only your second day here but we should go shopping!"She exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be fun! What time do you want to leave?" I inquired.

She paused for a second before responding quietly.

"In a few hours, maybe around one?" She whispered.

"Okay, that's great. Uh, why are we whispering?" I asked.

"I don't want the others to hear, or they might interfere with our plans." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh Ness, you've been gone for forever they don't want to share." She said with a giggle.

"Okay." I said sarcastically.

I then continued walking down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen I found Edward sitting at the table reading a book. He seemed very intense and then out of nowhere he threw down the book and said:

"Oh good grief! This is completely ridiculous. Why am I even wasting my time over this!" He claimed with a huff.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

I mean most people would have already been out the door after witnessing that whole scene and the expression on his face. I didn't care though. Clearly the book irritated him some way and I wanted to know what it was.

"Oh sorry Ness, I didn't know you were standing there." He said politely.

"Well that would be a first." I mumbled.

"The book is _Wuthering Heights, _and it is completely ridiculous." He said irritatingly.

"Uh, Edward or dad, that book is a classic tragedy. Everyone knows that." I say curtly.

"Well, it is your mother's favorite book and I just find it an offense to other epic romance novels like Romeo and Juliet. The characters are so completely vile and selfish." He said with a disgusted tone.

"I don't like it either. I prefer to read novels with happy endings not ones where one has the urge to throw it across the table." I said with a smirk.

He just stared at me obviously put out with my little remark.

"Relax Edward, it was a joke. Besides, I completely agree with you; it is a waste of time." I say.

"Good for a minute I thought I had a teenager in my house." He said with a laugh.

"Oh I know you're only seventeen years old dad, nothing to be too embarrassed about." I respond.

"Hahaha. Now don't go bragging because you're nineteen and I'm seventeen." He said playfully.

"Well, what fun in it is that then?" I say with a huff.

"Technically, I am still older than you." He says with his eyes narrowed.

"Okay you win. Is there anything to eat in this house? I'm starving." I ask.

"Yeah, there is some cereal in the cabinet and milk in the fridge. Tanya didn't specify what kind of milk you like so I bought whole, 2%, skim, and buttermilk." He said flippantly.

For the first time I realized just what kind of man Edward was. He didn't blow off my visit here. He was starting to grow on me. Last night suddenly leaped to the fore-front of my mind. I treated him wrongly because I was angry.

"Sorry about last night. I was angry and everything was just too much for me handle at the moment. From now on, I'll try to be more in control of myself and treat you with more respect." I say quietly.

There is brief moment of silence between us two and I see him look up at me.

"I understand Ness. What we did was wrong. I should've waited until morning to talk to you about that mess. I too acted childish. I am sorry as well. I hope we can let this time to really get to know each other better." He says with a smile.

I can't help but beam, for the first time I feel truly wanted by my parents or him. My mother was a different story. I was not going to be so willing to forgive her yet. I shook her out of my mind because I wanted to enjoy the moment. My father actually does care about me. I attacked him last night and yet he is the one apologizing as well.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a foot steps behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Carlisle, except there was something different about him now. His eyes were gold and were no longer filled with intensity. God he was so perfect, like Greek god. You would think this wouldn't surprise me or bother me since I'm used to seeing other vampires, but there is something different about him.

"Hello Ness. Did you sleep well?" He asked soothingly.

Something about his tone confused me. He was acting as if last night never happened. Maybe it didn't and I was just stark raving mad.

"Actually no. I had a particular disturbing dream last night." I responded curtly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it worth mentioning?" He inquired.

Was this man out of his mind? As if I was going to go into detail about our little ordeal in front of my father!

"No, not really. It was rather silly now thinking about it." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry it disturbed you." He said.

We just stood there for a moment, and the silence was extremely awkward. I just gazed at him trying to figure him out. One minute he's talking to me with lust practically radiating off him then he's all calm and collected as if nothing ever happened the next.

"I was wondering Edward, if you don't mind, if I could perhaps take Renesmee to brunch. I would really like to catch up with her. Do you mind Ness?" He said as his eyes pierced into mine.

"No not at all." Edward said.

"Of course that would be fine." I say confidently.

He just smiles and I know I look confident on the outside but the fact of the matter is, I am scared out of my mind by him. He takes me by the arm and silently walks me to the door. We walk to the garage and my heart jumps when I see his car. It was a 2010 black Porsche boxster S. I was secretly in love already.

"You really know how to make an appearance now, don't you?" I say.

"It is my baby. I bought this shortly after Esme's death. I needed a change so this is what I got." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, about Esme. I never got the chance to tell you." I say.

"Thanks. I just wish I could have been there, to protect her. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that I wasn't. Wishing never changed anything." He says with a tinge of anger.

I quietly got into his car put my seatbelt on, waiting for him. A few seconds later he was in the car with a completely changed attitude. I just didn't understand him; it was like there was no real, concrete 'Carlisle.' Every time I think I am figuring him out, he surprises me and I haven't figured out if I like or not.

"Okay, there is this place that people say is really good. So I was thinking we could go there. I'm not sure what kind of food it is, but if you do not prefer it we could go elsewhere." He said all chirpy.

The chirpiness was irritating in a way since my first real encounter with him was the exact opposite.

"That's fine. I'm good with pretty much anything. I'm not that picky." I say nonchalantly.

We drove in silence for about twenty minutes and I focused on the scenery. Wherever we were going was clearly out of town, but the landscape was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere. My favorite flower or blossom was always Japanese cherry blossoms; they were so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Said Carlisle.

"All the flowers here are so beautiful. It reminds me of home. Tanya is always finding new flowers to decorate our landscape with." I say.

"That is quite something. So do you have an interest in flowers?" He asks.

"I do, not near as the extent of Tanya. I tend to like softer colors and Tanya tends to like more bold colors. She loves roses." I say.

"What is your favorite flower?" He asks sweetly.

"Well, it is not really a flower but I really love Japanese cherry blossoms. I love the way the hang down from the branch." I say quietly.

For a minute I start to lose myself again, not because I am caught up in his sex appeal but more in his genuine interest to know me. What man willingly wants to have a conversation about flowers? He seemed kind, a side of him I had not seen until now.

"Cherry blossoms are quite beautiful. When I went to Japan in the spring, they were everywhere; it was absolutely breathtaking." He said.

"We have an orchid of them behind our house. I practically had to beg Tanya for them; she's not quite fond of them. Anyways, she let me get them and every spring I walk out there and just gawk at them. I would stay there for hours when I could." I say.

"I wish my family and I would have stayed in the country so we could build our garden, but they wanted the city this time. I understand, we haven't actually lived in the city for a long time. Esme was-

And then he stopped cold, mid sentence and clutched the steering wheel harder.

"She probably loved where you and everyone lives. We don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. I completely understand." I say quietly.

We finally pull up to the restaurant and it looks more like a French café than anything else. He parks the car and we walk to the door. He automatically opens the door for me and waitress takes u to our table. The inside was very quaint, the walls were painted a light blue and the detail was very French. She hands us our menus and says that the waiter will be right with us. I open the menu and everything is in French. I smile to myself because this was something I was good at.

"What are smiling about?"He says sweetly.

"Nothing really, it's just that French was always my strong point in school. I never had a problem learning it. So I find it humorous that the first restaurant you take me to on a whim happens to be French." I say with a laugh.

"Je n'ai eu aucune idée que vous avez parlé une telle langue ? Vous avez jamais été là (I did not have any idea that you spoke such a language? Were you ever there)?" He asks with a smile on his face.:

I can't help but blush because he just sounds downright sexy when he spoke that to me. I smile confidently looking straight into his eyes and say:

"Pourquoi naturellement j'ai été là ! Bien que je doive dire certains de vos accents étaient éteints peu (Why of course I have been there! Though I must say some of your accents were a little off." With a smirk painted on my face.

He just smiles at me and starts to laugh and soon I am laughing right along with him. Our waiter then shows up.

"What can I get for you today?" He asks politely.

"I not eating but-" Carlisle says.

"I would just like a water please." I say.

"Bottled or tap?" He asks.

"Bottled please." I say.

"I'll get that right out." He says and leaves.

"Okay, Ness the real reason I asked you to come with me was to discuss about last night." He said with a tinge of regret.

Oh my god! So last night really happened and I'm really a whore. Great, guess I found out my secret self.

"Last night was unacceptable on my account. Ness, with our condition we tend to lose ourselves periodically. That was the first time in a long time, and when I say long time I do really mean long time, that that has happened. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and apologize for my behavior. Things have been different since the murder; I have been different since the murder. Something snapped inside of me when I saw you, that was why I ran and why you unfortunately caught me playing the piano. It won't happen again." He finished sternly.

"Thank-you for apologizing but frankly my behavior was just as unacceptable. I shouldn't have treated you that way considering the situation everyone is in right now, and for that I'm sorry." I respond.

Something about the way he is looking at me tells me that he is fighting something inside him. My blood sings to him and he is refusing. Refusing my blood; refusing me, it's all the same. I'm getting use to this, rejection.

"Let's just agree that we forget about last night and carry on. I am happy you're here Ness, it's just going to take me time to adjust that is all. There's something about you that makes me undone and I'm having to fight it." He says.

"Look, I understand all you wanted was my blood. It's fine. I'll be fine." I say curtly.

He just stares at me and this really angers me because I want so desperately for him to claim 'No Ness! There was more to it than that! That wasn't all I was consumed over!' To tell me I'm wrong, but no he just sits there silently. His silence gives me all the answers he doesn't have to say aloud. I quickly stand up almost knocking the waiter over as he drops my water. I mumble a 'sorry.'

"Excuse me." I say as I walk towards the door.

I secretly wish that he would call out my name but nothing is said. I walk outside and gasp for air. This was no fairytale, all he saw in me was my blood; nothing more. I hear the door quietly open and I figure it's just another couple leaving. A hand gently rest against the small of my back and that satin-filled voice is once again in my ear.

"There was much more than just your blood. Do you really think of me that much of a monster?" He said quietly.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" I whisper.

He slowly comes face to face with me, his hand never leaving my back, and I am suddenly aware of his closeness. The closeness doesn't bother me, it feels natural.

"Look at me Ness." He says quietly.

I continue to stare down almost afraid of what I would see in his eyes. His eyes were probably black, because that only seemed to be the time when he was attracted to me, when he wanted to kill me.

"Look at me." He said a bit sterner.

He finally just grasped my chin gently pulled my face up to his and to my surprise his eyes were gold. He then moved his hand from my chin and gently placed it on my cheek.

"I promise you Renesmee, you are more to me than just prey. Yes, your blood did call to me and I will always have a hard time controlling myself around you, but you mean so much more than that to me."He said quietly.

I now realized our heads were touching and I was just waiting for the predator to take over him, but that never happened. '_Maybe he's right, maybe I am more than just prey. Maybe.' _I knew what was going to happen next, the man was going to kiss me. I must be completely out of my mind considering I've only known him for two days and am already ready for this but I can't help it.

"We should probably go, Alice will kill me if I keep you much longer." He said as he quickly separated himself from me.

Of course he wouldn't kiss me. I guess I ask for too much. We both got into the car and things were pretty quiet. The silence was excruciating to me. The sooner Tanya and I left, the better. He wants to keep last night quiet, but how do I know it won't happen again? It couldn't happen again, Carlisle wouldn't let it happen. If anyone were to find out, it would be a living nightmare. For crying out loud, I am supposed to be his granddaughter, not his lover! It just wasn't right.

But then what was right about anything in my life?

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
